


Chimera and Coyote

by creepysweater



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, One Week Challenge, maleo
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 04:31:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13733205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creepysweater/pseuds/creepysweater
Summary: Драбблы про Тео и Малию.





	1. Бессонница

**Author's Note:**

> Это был мой недельный челлендж - по драбблу в день.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Таймлайн: 5 сезон, 17-18 серии.

Тео перевернулся с одного бока на другой, подтянул одеяло до самого носа, потом сбросил его и сбил ногами в ком. Сон не шел уже вторую ночь. Вторую ночь, что он не совался в дела Скотта Маккола и его, пока еще его, стаи. Вторую ночь, что он просто взял передышку. В прошлый раз его сморило только на рассвете. Он даже велел своей фальшивой матери приготовить теплое молоко, как когда-то делала его настоящая. Увы, не помогло. Как и более радикальные способы в виде таблеток снотворного.

Тео не мог даже себе объяснить, почему так происходит. Но в его душе вдруг проснулось давно забытое чувство. Наверно, кто-то вроде Скотта назовет это муками совести. Но нет, Тео определенно не мучился, не испытывал чувства вины. Лишь какое-то неприятное ощущение поселилось в груди. Словно он сделал что-то неправильное, и это разбудило в нем предчувствие беды. Вот только поговорить об этом Тео было не с кем. Он все еще не был уверен, что мог доверять своей стае химер. Они, конечно, были ему благодарны за второй шанс пожить, но более их ничего не связывало.

Тео прикрыл глаза. В памяти всплыла недавняя сцена: бункер, операционная докторов, Малия, пристегнутая к креслу…

_«Мне стоит тебе доверять?»_

Только кто-то из стаи Скотта Маккола мог задать такой вопрос, находясь в подобной ситуации. Признаться, Тео даже не предполагал, что провести Малию будет так легко. Слишком легко. Пара взглядов и прикосновений, пара слов и обещаний. И все. Несмотря на всю свою силу и выдержку, она оказалась наивна как ребенок. Из-за этого Тео было смешно и отчего-то тоскливо. Он ожидал большего сопротивления.

Внутри болезненно заныло. Тео сглотнул вдруг подступившую слюну. Он правда не хотел этого делать: не хотел сдавать Малию Пустынной Волчице, не хотел стрелять в девушку из дробовика. Пусть выстрел и не мог нанести ей ощутимого вреда, но у Тео не было выбора. Ему были нужны когти, и Волчица назначила за них свою цену. Тео пришлось заплатить, ничего личного. То, что ждало Малию дальше не должно было его волновать. Но почему-то волновало.

Тео опять стало холодно и он заново укрылся одеялом. Мягкая ткань вдруг показалась колючей, у Тео зачесалась кожа, и он скинул одеяло на пол. Утром Джош сказал, что видел Малию в доме Эйхена, что она помогла им с Кори, _его_ бетам. Как опрометчиво и необдуманно с ее стороны. Зато теперь Тео точно знал, что после встречи с Волчицей Малия осталась в живых. Это странным образом успокаивало. Впрочем, не настолько, чтобы Тео мог уснуть.

Он перевернулся на спину и бросил взгляд на прикроватную тумбочку. На ней рядом с выключенным мобильником стояла стеклянная банка с когтями. Они светились, распространяя вокруг неяркий свет. Точно ночник, который был у него в детстве. Тогда Тео боялся темноты и монстров. Теперь он сам стал монстром, живущим в этой темноте. Тео отвернулся. Когти стоили ему доверия Малии. Можно было смело вычеркивать ее из своей будущей стаи. Пусть Малия наивная и доверчивая, но при этом ужасно злопамятная. Если она была готова убить Волчицу, свою родную мать, то после выстрела и с Тео не стала бы иметь никаких дел. А жаль. Сильная, глупая…красивая, ему бы она пригодилась.

При мыслях о Малии Тео почувствовал жар. Он перевернул подушку холодной стороной вверх. На мгновение стало легче. Он вновь повернулся к тумбочке и уставился на когти. Хорошо, если они и впрямь всего этого стоили. Потому что если это не так, то он совершил грубейшую ошибку. Потерять доверие единственного члена стаи Скотта просто так было непростительно.

Тео улегся на живот и задумчиво потерся небритой щекой о прохладную ткань. Пожалуй, ему не стоило недооценивать Малию — больше она не подпустит его к себе. Тео прикрыл глаза. Память услужливо подкинула ему воспоминания о длинных, стройных ногах, гладкой коже и упрямом взгляде. Тео поймал себя на мысли, что хотел бы, чтобы Малия сглупила еще раз. Хотя бы раз.

Тео перехватил руками подушку покрепче, сделал несколько глубоких вдохов, чтобы выровнять дыхание. Сияние когтей успокаивало, и Тео почувствовал некоторое умиротворение. Он смотрел на светящуюся банку, мысленно перебирая все возможные способы вновь приблизиться к Малии. Среди них наверняка был верный, но Тео так и не успел до него добраться — сон, наконец, победил.


	2. Доверие

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Таймлайн: сезон 5, серия 5.

Малия дышала часто-часто, ее тело била дрожь. Перед глазами все еще стоял женский силуэт в свете фар, в ушах гремели выстрелы. И только крепкие руки поперек плеч удерживали ее от полного выпадения из действительности. Тео лежал на асфальте, прижав ее к себе, и смотрел с тревогой.

— Ты в порядке? — спросил он.

— Я вспомнила! — сдавленно произнесла она, заново переживая тот злополучный момент, так долго хранившийся в глубинах памяти. — была она, Пустынная волчица. Она напала на нас, и я обратилась. Я убила свою семью из-за нее…

Малия начала приходить в себя, с ужасом осознавая, что неожиданное воспоминание о ее биологической матери едва не стоило им с Тео жизни.

— Ты точно в порядке?

Малия встряхнула головой, отгоняя жуткий морок, и теперь ответила утвердительно:

— Да.

Она задержала взгляд на глазах Тео и тут же вырвалась из объятий. Резко поднявшись, Малия на мгновение ощутила новый приступ головокружения, но не подала вида. Тео встал на ноги следом за ней, теперь смотря на нее скорее с подозрением. Отряхнув от дорожной пыли куртку он подошел к дверце у места водителя.

— Думаю, ты не возражаешь, если мы закончим урок и за руль сяду я?

Голос Тео звучал небрежно, но прежней игривости в нем уже не было. Малия лишь кивнула и заняла пассажирское сидение.

Они ехали молча, в динамиках негромко играла музыка. Малия старалась не смотреть на дорогу, чтобы это не вызвало нового потока воспоминаний. Она прижалась лбом к холодному стеклу и закрыла глаза. Однако она все равно периодически чувствовала на себе взгляд Тео. Ей было неловко, что он стал свидетелем всего этого. Она словно показала ему свою слабость. Малия точно не хотела, что он считал ее таковой. Она старалась не шевелиться в надежде, что Тео примет ее за спящую и не будет задавать вопросы.

Однако ее фарс вскоре раскрыли.

— Ты не спишь, — сказал Тео.

Малия открыла глаза и села удобнее. Врать было глупо.

— Нет, — согласилась она.

— Тогда просвети меня, куда тебя везти?

На секунду она почувствовала замешательство. В последнее время она все реже ночевала в доме Стилински, но этот адрес пришел на ум вперед ее настоящего. Малия встряхнула головой. Нет, сегодня ей лучше ночевать у своего приемного отца.

— Уоргрейв-стрит, четыре.

Тео кивнул, принимая адрес к сведению, и более не смотрел на свою спутницу.

Когда они подъехали к дому, Малия отметила, что свет в окнах не горел. Генри Тейт, вероятно, не ждал дочь в эту ночь и уже лег спать. Тем лучше, сейчас ей не хотелось ни с кем говорить. Ей нужно было обдумать увиденное.

Малия покинула салон, и Тео последовал за ней. Он вышел из машины и оглядел пустую улицу, освещенную круглыми фонарями.

— Так значит, здесь ты и живешь? — спросил он, указав на небольшой коттедж ее отца.

— В основном да. В последнее время, — ответила Малия.

— А где жила до этого?

Малия сжала зубы — снова неловкость.

— В лесу.

Тео кивнул и понимающе улыбнулся.

— Верно. Прости, тебе, наверно, неприятно это вспоминать.

Малия пожала плечами. Воспоминания о лесе были куда приятнее тех, что обрушились на нее там, на шоссе. Иногда ей вновь хотелось вернуться в шкуру койота и бегать среди деревьев. Жизнь с людьми была слишком сложной, непонятной и опасной. Люди были куда хитрее и коварнее животных. Малия все еще не могла к этому привыкнуть. Но Тео казался искренним и дружелюбным. И хоть Стайлз ему не доверял, Малию его доводы не убеждали. Стайлз вообще никому не доверял и иногда мог перегнуть палку.

Малия протянула руку на прощание.

— Спасибо, — сказала она, вспомнив, что так и не поблагодарила его.

Тео с любопытством посмотрел на ее ладонь и снова улыбнулся. Он пожал руку, чуть задержав пальцы на ее коже.

— Не за что. Я рад, что с тобой все хорошо. Ведь с тобой все хорошо? — уточнил он напоследок.

— Абсолютно, — как можно увернее ответила Малия и сделала шаг в направлении дома.

Она уже поднялась на крыльцо, как вдруг Тео вновь ее окликнул:

— Ты расскажешь Скотту и Стайлзу, он том, что случилось?

Малия замерла и обернулась. Она пока не знала, стоит ли делиться увиденным на шоссе со Скоттом или Стайлзом. Это было очень личное воспоминание. Неприятное для нее и непонятное им обоим. И Малия точно знала, что ни один из них не одобрил бы то, что она хотела сделать теперь, располагая этими сведениями. А в глубине души она уже знала, что именно она будет делать. Но Скотт и Стайлз были ее ближайшими друзьями, ее стаей.

Тео выжидательно смотрел на нее, не двигаясь с места.

— Да, — наконец, ответила Малия и достала из кармана ключ. — Думаю, да.

Она отвернулась к двери. Когда Малия вставила ключ в замочную скважину и провернула по часовой стрелке, то услышала, как хлопнула дверца машины и глухо зарычал мотор. Тео уехал с Уоргрейв-стрит, а Малия, наконец, зашла в дом.

Внутри было темно и тихо. Она мягкой поступью прошла в свою комнату и опрокинулась на кровать. Это был очень странный вечер. Ей предстояло обдумать многое: что именно рассказать Скотту о происшествии, как объяснить Стайлзу присутствие Тео и самое важное — как найти Пустынную Волчицу.

Малия набрала в грудь воздуха и медленно выдохнула. На раздумья у нее была впереди целая ночь. И спать Малия точно не собиралась. Она вновь и вновь прокручивала в голове все, что происходило в этот вечер, начиная со встречи с Тео в библиотеке и заканчивая прощанием с ним же у ее дома. Малия непроизвольно дотронулась до своей руки, вспомнив, как Тео касался ее, направляя руль, и покраснела. Она поймала себя на мысли, что доверяет этому чужаку. Возможно, даже сильнее, чем друзьям. Было ли это правильно, Малия не знала. Но с его помощью она продвинулась в своих поисках намного дальше, чем с их. И это подкупало.

Малия снова сделала глубокий вдох. Она расскажет обо всем Скотту и Стайлзу. Почти обо всем. И почему-то Малия была уверена, что Тео не разболтает то, о чем она промолчит. Потому что Тео можно доверять. Она была в этом уверена.


	3. Сделка

Тео смотрит по сторонам, примечая типичные для заброшенного завода детали: облезлые стены, ржавые арматуры, пыль на полу. Сколько он перевидал таких с тех пор, как связался с Докторами! Обычно в таких местах пахнет пустотой и пылью, но не здесь.

В нос бьет запах пота, крови и страха. Тео крутится на месте и, наконец, замечает источник — в темном углу сидит Дитон. Тот самый друид, помогавший Скотту. Он привязан к стулу веревками, а его рот заткнут какой-то тряпкой. Тео хмурится и отворачивается — это его не касается.

Вдруг он слышит за спиной щелчок затвора и мысленно чертыхается — потерял бдительность, вот дурак! Но тут же берет себя в руки, ухмыляется и медленно оборачивается.

— А вы не очень гостеприимны, — произносит он, глядя в дуло направленного на него пистолета.

Тео говорит с напускной легкостью, скрывая на секунду охвативший страх. Страх перед этой женщиной, Пустынной Волчицей. В ответ она улыбается почти ласково, но холодный взгляд выдает всю ее жестокость.

— Ошибаешься, — произносит Волчица. — Ты же жив. По крайней мере, пока.

Тео переступает с ноги на ногу и кривит губы.

— Да вы — настоящая американская домохозяйка, — парирует он. — Моя мама была такой. Знаете, до того, как я убил ее.

Женщина издает смешок.

— Не пытайся произвести впечатление, мальчик. Ты здесь не для этого.

Тео мгновенно становится серьезным.

— Верно, я знаю, что вы можете достать одну вещь. Разумеется, за ответную услугу. Вы же не просто так появились в Бикон-Хиллс.

Он снова бросает взгляд в темный угол, слыша, как сбилось сердцебиение Дитона. Да, друид точно знает, что задумала эта женщина. И, судя по всему, это не сулит ничего хорошего.

— А ты не так глуп, как кажешься, — она нарочно смягчает тон, Тео это чувствует. — Что ты хочешь?

— Когти. Когти, чтобы забрать силу альфы, — отвечает Тео и замирает, затаив дыхание.

Волчица смотрит на него с интересом, словно только теперь заметила. Он видит, как уголок ее рта слегка дергается. Но она сдерживает улыбку и кивает. Тео облегченно выдыхает.

— А что хотите вы?

— Мою дочь, — спокойно отвечает Волчица.

Тео чувствует, как по коже бежит холодок. Он знает, кого имеет ввиду Волчица, и это странным образом выбивает из колеи.

— Малию? — во рту становится вязко. — Но зачем?

Нарочитое спокойствие спадает, точно покрывало. Женщина гневно морщит нос и почти выплевывает:

— Тебя это не касается! Приведи ее сюда и получишь свои когти. Это все!

Волчица выгибает бровь и перекладывает палец на спусковой крючок, ставя окончательную точку в их беседе. Тео сжимает зубы, кивает, принимая условия сделки и отворачивается, чтобы уйти.

На прощание он смотрит на Дитона: тот отчаянно стонет сквозь кляп и трясет головой всем своим видом призывая Тео не сдавать Малию. Тео тяжело вздыхает — если бы все было так просто. Он уходит, оставляя это унылое место позади.

Покинув здание, Тео быстро садится в свою «Тойоту». Он включает зажигание и кладет руки на руль. Его жизнь давно нельзя назвать нормальной. Сколько раз он становился перед подобным выбором: выгода или симпатия? Уже не счесть… Тео барабанит пальцами по рулю, размышляя.

— К черту… — тихо говорит он сам себе, выжимает сцепление и давит ногой на газ.

Он уезжает отсюда, зная, что вернется. Как ни крути, но свой выбор Тео сделал давно.


	4. Поцелуй Иуды

Тео затянул последний ремень как можно туже и оглядел свою работу: Малия была крепко зафиксирована в операционном кресле. И хоть она все еще была в отключке после инъекции, но в лаборатории уже все было готово к ее пробуждению. Тео старался сделать представление максимально достоверным, чтобы у Малии не оставалось сомнений в его честности. Он позволит ей самой найти Пустынную Волчицу с помощью техники Докторов, чтобы она до последнего ничего не заподозрила.

Тео почувствовал укол совести. Малия ему нравилась, а еще она ему верила. Ему уже никто не верил, даже его собственная стая. А вот Малия пошла в обход своего вожака, всех друзей, чтобы добиться своей цели, и оказалась в его ловушке. Ему было жаль, что все обернулось именно так.

Тео провел ладонью по волосам Малии, убирая пряди с лица. Изначально у него были другие планы на эту девушку. Урожденный оборотень с потрясающей выносливостью и силой — пожалуй, над ней даже не надо было проводить дополнительных опытов, чтобы она соответствовала уровню его будущей стаи. Малия была действительно хороша. Увы, приходится жертвовать даже такими ценными кадрами.

Внезапно Тео осознал, что после встречи с Пустынной Волчицей он Малию скорее всего больше не увидит. Он не знал наверняка, но что-то ему подсказывало, что ничего хорошего девушку не ждет. И тогда ему в голову пришла безумная мысль.

Тео помялся на месте в замешательстве, но все же решился действовать. Он склонился над Малией, которая до сих пор не пришла в сознание, втянул носом воздух и почувствовал легкий цветочный запах. На мгновение он замер, рассматривая лицо Малии вблизи, а потом коснулся ее губ своими. Они были мягкие и теплые. И Тео совсем не хотелось от них отрываться.

Но вдруг Малия зашевелилась, и Тео отпрянул, мысленно ругая себя за безрассудство. Он резко развернулся к столу с инструментами, напуская на себя занятой вид. За спиной послышались шуршание и недовольный голос:

— А привязывать было обязательно?

Тео провел рукой по шлему Доктора и с улыбкой посмотрел на Малию через плечо. Что ж, спектакль начинается.


	5. Страх

Когти были посто когтями, но Тео был готов поклясться, что они жгут сквозь карман. Раздраженный он вынул банку с ними и бросил на кровать. Банка мягко приземлилась на клетчатое покрывало. Тео опустился на пол рядом, сложил руки на кровати и уперся в них подбородком.

Он смотрел на свою добычу. Голубое сияние когтей завораживало и успокаивало. Это было почти красиво. Тео невесело усмехнулся: будто красота могла оправдать его поступок. Нет, ни красота, ни собственные амбиции, ни слишком долгий путь, который Тео проделал не могли оправдать его трусости.

Когда он покидал завод, то оставлял Малию не только на расправу ее матери. Он слышал рычание, он чувствовал присутствие Зверя. Но Тео еще рано было встречаться с ним. Всему свое время. Это было так логично, если не принимать во внимание холодный пот, вмиг покрывший его затылок. Тео мог врать кому угодно, но только не себе — он просто струсил.

Тео погладил пальцем холодный бок склянки. Он давно привык не бояться. И даже вовсе успел забыть, каково это — испытывать страх. Но сегодня ужас схватил его своими липкими руками так внезапно, что Тео растерялся. И позорно бежал. Сейчас, будучи в безопасности, он мог посмеяться над собой. Но ему не было смешно.

Там, где билось чужое сердце, тоже болезненно жгло, как еще недавно карман куртки. Он не просто предал Малию, он бросил ее в капкан, из которого не выбраться. Тео был уверен, что ему будет легко это сделать, но он ошибся. И теперь его одинаково пугали оба исхода: погибнет она или выживет. Потому что, если выживет, то у нее уже не останется причин не убить его. А Малия на это способна, Тео знал.

Он щелкнул ногтем по банке, и свечение когтей померкло. Тео поежился от легкого сквозняка, струящегося по полу и перебрался на кровать. Закутавшись в покрывало, он досадливо закусил губу. Это был необычный вечер. Тео Рэкену было страшно впервые за долгие годы.


	6. Друзья

Малия открывает глаза и пытается понять, сколько она проспала. Она все так же лежит на диване в гостиной Макколов. Тиканье настенных часов, тусклый свет торшера в полумраке — время здесь точно замерло. Малия задирает майку, чтобы рассмотреть свою рану — та уже начала затягиваться. Малии не больно. Скотт забрал ее боль. С тяжелым взглядом, но молча. Малия была ему благодарна за понимание. К тому же, она все же спасла Дитона: Дитон важен для Скотта, а потому он не мог на нее злиться. Но по глазам было видно все его неодобрение. Все верно, это же Скотт… Он физически не мог одобрить подобный энтузиазм. Именно поэтому Малия и не поставила его в известность, когда решилась на встречу с Пустынной Волчицей.

Брейден сидит в кресле, листает журнал и пьет охлажденную колу. На журнальном столике рядом с ней стоит остывший ромашковый чай для Малии. Это позаботилась Мелисса Маккол. Настоящая мама. Малия бы хотела, чтобы у нее была такая… Но свою приемную она убила в детстве, а биологическая сама открыла на Малию охоту.

Брейден замечает, что Малия проснулась, и откладывает журнал. Она смотрит устало и заботливо.

— Ты на редкость удачливая и живучая. Наверно, все Хейлы такие.

Малия выдавливает из себя улыбку. Брейден кивает на чашку с чаем, но Малия качает головой. Усмехнувшись, Брейден подхватывает свою колу и поднимается с места. Она усаживается с краю от Малии и протягивает ей стакан.

— А я ведь тебе говорила, — тихо возмущается Брейден, глядя, как подруга жадно пьет холодный, сладкий напиток.

— Не начинай… — Малия облизывает губы, инстинктивно проводит языком по зубам, ощущая, как они моментально заострились. — Тео повезет, если он умрет раньше, чем попадется мне на глаза.

Брейден довольно расправляет плечи. Малия знает, что Тео ей не нравился с самого начала и теперь она явно не прочь пристрелить его лично. Что ж, теперь у Малии нет повода возразить.

Она хмурится, прокручивая в голове события вечера: выстрел Тео, встреча с матерью и побег от Зверя. Слишком много всего для нее одной. Внезапно Малия чувствует сдавленную боль где-то внутри. Она проводит рукой по ране — ничего. Это что-то не физическое. Как сказал бы Стайлз, «запоздалая реакция на предательство». И причина ее — Тео.

В груди поднимается волна гнева. Малия делает один глубокий вдох за другим. Ей хочется сорваться с места, взять след этой проклятой химеры и разорвать глотку.

— Эй, ты чего? — волнуется Брейден.

Малия смотрит на нее в надежде, что та скажет, что Малия не виновата. Но ведь это не так, она и впрямь сглупила. Она ведь догадывалась, что Тео не стал бы просто так ей помогать. Но в глубине души хотела ему верить. Ей казалось, что его внимание к ней не было игрой. Малия бы почувствовала. Она всегда чувствует такие вещи. Она даже сумела уловить его хим.сигнал тогда, перед выстрелом. Тео было жаль…

«Глупости!», — Малия выдыхает и расслабленно падает на подушку. Брейден подправляет ее волосы, гладит по руке.

— Тео тебе нравился, верно? Но теперь ты знаешь, что он из себя представляет. А если вдруг забудешь, то я напомню.

Она заговорщицки подмигивает, смеется, крепко сжимает пальцы Малии, и та не может не засмеяться в ответ.

— Брейден, сделай одолжение. После того, как убьешь Пустынную Волчицу, займись Тео Рэкеном.

И тишина дома Макколов снова нарушается девичьим смехом.


	7. Койоты

Малия шла по следам черного койота. Он знала, кто это. Даже если бы она не видела обращения, то поняла бы по запаху, что это Тео. Малия все еще не могла поверить, что он способен обращаться полностью. И хоть она не до конца понимала, зачем он открыл свой секрет, Малии казалось, что это приближало ее к утраченному дару.

Койот неспешно трусил по тропинке, уводя Малию все дальше в лес. Она знала эти места как свои пять пальцев. Правда, уже давно не могла прочувствовать их в полную силу. Люди, пусть и оборотни, ощущают лес иначе, чем звери. Нет этих бесконечных полутонов и оттенков в запахах коры деревьев, диких трав и нехоженой земли.

Койот остановился у обрыва и, потоптавшись на месте, как обычный пес, улегся на траву. Малия замешкалась, но все же подошла к нему и опустилась рядом. Койот смотрел на полумесяц, горящий в темном небе. Малия с тоской на душе последовала его примеру. Луна — это нечто особенное для таких, как они. Ей до одури хотелось завыть, как когда-то давно, но она себя сдержала.

Она почувствовала в ладони что-то холодное и мокрое — это койот ткнулся носом и лизнул ее руку. Усмехнувшись, Малия принялась гладить его по голове и чесать за ушами, утопая пальцами в жесткой шерсти. Она так скучала по своей собственной шкуре…

Довольный койот снова благодарно облизал ее руку. Малия посмотрела в его глаза и грустно вздохнула. Койот попытался ободряюще вильнуть хвостом, но в место этого вышел лишь хлопок по траве. Малия покачала головой и вернулась к созерцанию полумесяца.

Она давно ощущала себя запутавшейся и потерявшейся — чужой в мире людей. А теперь Малия впервые за долгое время испытывала спокойствие — точно именно здесь, на этом обрыве, под этой Луной и было ее место.

Койот снова сунул морду в ее ладонь. Малия улыбнулась зверю и села еще ближе, устроив его голову на своих коленях. В груди вновь зародился вой, которому не суждено было вырваться наружу. Пока не суждено. Малия надеялась, что однажды это непременно случится опять. Тео обещал ее научить. И Малия не могла ему не доверять. Не может ведь один койот обмануть другого?


End file.
